Kronos XVIII-500
The Kronos XVIII-500 is a Nerf blaster that was released in 2018 under the RIVAL series. It comes packaged with five High-Impact Rounds and instructions. Details The Kronos holds up to five High-Impact Rounds in an internal magazine, curved to reduce space. The rounds are indexed by a torsion spring-assisted follower that pushes them into a chamber. It features two tactical rails between the set of integrated iron sights, one on the slide and one between the loading door and front sight. There is a single strap point built into the handle. The loading door can be opened and used as a jam door should a jam occur, and on the back of the Kronos is a priming indicator and an unjamming button, which when pressed unlocks the slide to fix a jam. Similar to other RIVAL blasters, the Kronos incorporates a safety feature which can be activated via switch on the left side, just above the firing trigger. Official description |-|Team Red= |-|Team Blue= History Strangely, the standard RIVAL Kronos was released after the Phantom Corps and Deadpool variants. Color schemes The Kronos XVIII-500 has been released in the following color schemes: * Team Red (red, black, and white) * Team Blue (blue, black, and white) * Deadpool (red and black) * Deadpool Chimichanga (red, white, and black) * Phantom Corps (white and black) Modification The internal magazine can be modified to hold six rounds instead of five by shortening its follower. Some Nerfers have made their own 3D printed speedloaders to make reloading the Kronos easier. The speedloader sits above the opening of the magazine, and users drop the rounds from the speedloader into it, similar to how a stripper clip works. Trivia * The Kronos is named after Cronus, the leader and youngest of the first generation of the Titans in Greek mythology; perhaps the blaster's name refers to the fact that it is smallest Rival blaster. ** "Kronos" is a more popular way of spelling "Cronus". ** Cronus was also the father of Zeus, after whom the Zeus MXV-1200 was named, as well as Hades, after whom the Hades XVIII-6000 was named, and Hera, namesake of the Hera MXVII-1200. * This is the second RIVAL blaster to use an internal magazine, the first being the Artemis XVII-3000, and the third being the Hades XVIII-6000. ** However, it is the first RIVAL blaster to use only one internal magazine rather than having multiple internal magazines. * The Kronos shares some similarities with the Vortex Vigilon, as both are small blasters with internal magazines and similar capacity. It is also similar to the N-Strike Mega Magnus, in that it loads the internal magazine through the top of the breech. * Double-priming the Kronos by use of the jamming button permits more rounds in the chamber ., it can range from two to four, but range becomes unpredictable and may suffer tremendously. Loading too many rounds could also cause the blaster to jam. Gallery Redkronosbox.jpg|The packaging for the Red Team Kronos XVIII-500. RivalKronosBlue.jpg|The Team Blue Kronos XVIII-500. Bluekronosbox.jpg|The packaging for the Blue Team Kronos XVIII-500. References External links * * Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:RIVAL blasters Category:Ball blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters